1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for relaying data packets in a downlink of a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method for relaying data packets to a subscriber station (SS) by taking a relay station (RS) into consideration when a base station (BS) establishes a data packet scheduling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional wireless communication system, a BS transmits data packets to an SS either directly or via an RS. The BS selects one of the two transmission schemes depending on the transmission efficiency thereof.
The SS feeds a current channel status back to the BS, and the BS performs a scheduling operation with respect to the SS to receive a service in the next frame, by using information about the current channel status.
However, there is not yet a detailed algorithm for either a scheme for selecting an optimum RS for each SS or for simultaneously transmitting data packets via a plurality of RSs to an SS, when the BS establishes a data packet scheduling for downlink by taking the RSs into consideration.